


Momma Does It Best

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Braeden becomes increasingly doubtful about her daughter being a werewolf, Derek decides to start Abryana's training to calm her. It doesn't go very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Does It Best

“Are we even sure she’s a werewolf Derek? She’s already six and she hasn’t done more than let her eyes glow and growl.”

Derek sighed. _Here we go again_. “She’s _only_ 6 Braeden. Born wolves don’t start properly shifting until at least 8. I was almost 10 when I shifted for the first time.”

“She can’t protect herself Derek. I know we’ve been able to keep her away from the supernatural until she can shift with control, but she faces human threats as well.”

“Well then we should start her training, prepare her for any kind of threat.”

Braeden looked at her husband, one brow raised high. “And who may I ask is going to do that?”

“Me of course,” replied Derek, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You?” Braeden let out a loud snort and turned back to her laptop. “Yeah right,” she mumbled.

“Hey, I heard that! What’s that for?” Derek pouted, though he’d never admit to it.

“I highly doubt that you, Mr. Big Bad Alpha, are going to handle training a 6-year old. Last week you broke the toaster because the knob didn’t stay down, and only realized you hadn’t plugged it after you tore it to pieces.”

Derek frowned and avoided his wife’s judgmental gaze. “It was already broken. Besides, I’d like to think I’ll be a little more careful with Ana than a toaster.

“Whatever you say Der.”

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Daddy! Can we go play outside!?”

Derek looked up from the book he was reading. Now was as good a time as ever right? “In a minute Abry, I wanna talk to you about something. Come here sweetie.”

Abryana moved over to the couch where Derek was and promptly seated herself in her father’s lap. “What is it daddy? Am I in trouble?”

“No, you’re not in trouble baby. I just wanted to talk to you about maybe beginning your training.”

Abry frowned as she looked up at Derek. “You mean like how you train uncle Scott and Jackson and Isaac and Boyd and aunt Erica and Kira?”

“Exactly like that Abry. Your mom and I decided you’re old enough to train, so you can defend yourself when you need to.” Derek shifted his daughter so he could lay back on the couch.

Abry frowned. “But I’m not a werewolf like you daddy. I don’t have claws or fangs, so I can’t train.”

“Well that’s just because you’re not old enough yet Abry. You’ll get claws and fangs when you turn eight, or maybe a bit older.” Derek combed back his daughter’s hair

Abryana squeezed in next to her father and laid her head on his chest. “Okay, if you say so daddy.”

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Braeden was right. As much as he hated to admit it, his wife was right. Derek had no idea how he was going to keep from gauging his eyes out, literally, with claws and everything.

“No baby, don’t fight back, just try to protect yourself.”

Abryana promptly punched him in the thigh. “Like that daddy?”

 _Oh god, not the eyes, don’t look at them._ “Not quite Abryana. Don’t try to hit back, just stop me from hitting you, okay?”

“Okay daddy!” Derek went in and aimed for Abry’s chin, and then proceeded to growl when the girl latched onto his hand, biting him.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he growled reflexively. Abryana obviously burst into tears and her eyes flashed between hazel and gold.

_“Derek! That better not be my baby girl crying out there!!”_

Shit.

                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So, are you finally going to admit defeat?”

Derek threw his ice pack at Braeden. “Shut up.”

“Hey, I told you that you wouldn’t be able to handle training her, but noo. Mr. Big Macho Man had to do it. And it’s not my fault your hand hurts. You’re the one that stopped the healing, and you know that slows it down.”

“I was trying to boost my daughter’s self-esteem. It’s not my fault her human teeth are as strong as my fangs.” Derek rolled his eyes, but frowned as he realized he no longer had his ice pack. He turned to where Braeden was standing and stared at it longingly.

Braeden rolled her eyes and reached down to pick up Derek’s ice pack before walking over and slamming it down on his bitten hand. “We’re not trying to build up her self-esteem Der, we’re trying to build up her self- _defense.”_

Derek scoffed at his wife’s judgmental look. “Well you try looking into those big green eyes and saying ‘That’s all wrong! Do it again!’ It’s not easy Brae!”

“You’re just doing your job wrong.” Braeden smirked as she moved behind Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning over to look at him.

Derek rested his hands on Braeden’s arms and turned to look at her. “Fine, it’s your turn now. Let’s see how long you last.”

“Mmkay, how about we make a deal?”

Derek raised a brow to show his interest.

“If I fail with Abryana’s training, I’ll pay for the repairs on your car. But, if _I_ win,” she leaned back to whisper in his ear, “I get to do _whatever_ I want to you.”

"You’re on.”

Derek smirked internally. This was going to be _so_ good.

                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was _so_ bad. Derek had no idea what it was about Braeden, but Abry was one of the most agile kids he had ever seen. He frowned as he looked on at them in the yard through the kitchen window.

_“Now remember baby, you can’t hit me if I try to hit you, because I’m bigger than you. You have to stop me from touching you. Just like you try to stop daddy from tickling you.”_

_“Like this mommy?”_ Abryana reached up to block Braeden’s fist as it aimed for her face.

_“Exactly like that Abry. Okay, now we’re going to practice like this is the real thing, but I’m going to pretend that I actually want to hurt you okay? Do you remember what I said about ground movements?”_

Abryana nodded enthusiastically. _“Duck down and roll between the legs. Then bite, sharply if they’re human, enough to rip some meat of if they’re not.”_

Braeden nodded and then moved back about 10 feet. Abryana turned around and feigned innocence. Suddenly Braeden ran up behind her daughter and placed a hand over her mouth and her forearm against her throat. Abryana quickly and forcefully dug her nails into her mother’s arm (no claws yet, of course) and then bit into her hand.

Braeden tried to press her arm down harder but lost her balance when Abry fit her foot behind her knee and dug it in, knocking Braeden down. Abry dug her ‘claws’ into her thigh and bit Braeden’s shoulder.

 _“That was perfect Abry.”_ Braeden smiled, full of pride as her daughter helped her up.

 _“Did I do okay mommy?”_ Abryana stared up at her mother, a slight frown crossing her features.

 _“You did great honey!”_ Abry let out a wide grin at her mother’s reassurance.

 _“Are you going to keep training me?”_ Abry looked back at the house before looking back at her mom. _“Because daddy kind of sucks at this.”_ She whispered the last bit, seemingly forgetting that her dad would hear her anyway.

Braeden snorted and smirked, knowing Derek could hear them. _“Yes, we’ll train once a week for now, and then add more training in once you start transforming.”_

The pair walked back up the porch stairs together, Abryana excitedly asking questions about specific movements and techniques.

                                              - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“This is so unfair Braeden,” Derek growled from his position on the bed.

“A bet is a bet Derek. I won and therefore, I get to do whatever I want to you.

Derek tugged on the restraints around his wrists. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this fucking bet if I knew you’d give me blue balls and leave me here. Besides, you’re gonna leave me here while you take Abry to dinner?! I’m going to die! And starve!”

Braeden smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Who am I to deny our daughter a nice burger after she’s been training so, so _hard_? And quit whining, I’m going to untie one of your wrists and give you a pack of pop tarts and some water.” She walked over to the bed and did as promised, untying one wrist from the bedpost. “Oh and if you come, you really will die from blue balls.”

Derek let out a whine, though he’d never admit it. “I hate you, so much.”

"You won’t hate me when I get back.” As she spoke she climbed into his lap, dragging a finger down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

Derek let out another growl as his eyes flashed red. Braeden smirked again and got off him, leaving the room quickly and then leaving the house with Abry in tow.

                                       - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Braeden apologized for leaving Derek, multiple times.

Needless to say, he didn’t die, from blue balls or starvation.


End file.
